Demons and Treasure
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Rune has had enough of always going on Demon and Treasure hunts, and takes Nadils head and continues on his own. but he is attacked by a Demon with an agenda


_Disclaimer: don't own_

_Right-first foray into this fandom. Just bought the manga yesterday and it's only the first volume, so that's what I'm working off. Right, this is a little bit weird, and though I tried, its not funny, it's a Rune story, because I think he's just the coolest character. It involves some n/c scenes (only kissing)-and attempted rape, but nothing graphic. So no worries. I'm not sure if it actually even has a plot. I just wrote it. Ah well, let me know._

**DEMONS AND TREASURE**

"The guy at the bar was telling me about a demon in the forest." Thatz said, setting his enormous plate of food on the table.

As predicable as their reactions were, Rath lit up like a Christmas tree at the prospect of a Demon hunt, and Runes head hit the table with a dull thunk

"Really Thatz? A real Demon-oh yay!" Rath began to hum in that awful off key way he always did when he had a Demon to hunt.

"But we need to get back to Lord Lykouleon! Remember Nadil's head? We can't waste anymore time chasing demons." Rune insisted.

"But there's huge cash reward!" Thatz bemoaned.

Rune got to his feet so fast his chair toppled back. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled. "I am going back to Lord Lykouleon at first light, and I'm taking the head with me. With or without you! I am not going on another Demon/Treasure hunt with you guys!"

"What? Afraid we'll make you dress in drag again?" Thatz teased.

The murderous look that crossed Runes face left him gulping and thinking 'I'm dead'. But Rune just made an angry growl like sound and spun on his heel. "First light tomorrow. I'm leaving." And he stalked off to his room.

Rath and Thatz looked after him for a moment.

"He's such a woman." Thatz shook his head, and went back to his meal.

Rath nodded his agreement, then went back to fantasising about fighting this new Demon.

X

As dawn crept its way into the sky the next morning Rune was up, and glaring at his companions, who were snoring away in their beds, lifting Nadil's head he started for the door. He stopped at it. "I'm leaving now, Rath, Thatz, you want to come?" he asked them.

Thatz rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. "gold." He muttered sleepily, around the same time as Rath said. "Gotcha demon."

Rune glared at them, a vein almost popping out of his temple. "Fine then!" he yelled, leaving the room and slamming the door hard behind him. Rath and Thatz didn't even stir. Rune left the inn, slamming any door he could find, very thoroughly pissed off at his companions, and waking everyone else in the inn in the process.

He took the path towards DraQueen, which also happened to lead right through the forest.

X

"Hey, Rath." Thatz said, carrying yet another oversized plate of breakfast to the table, he was on his fourth plate. "Have you seen Rune yet? Usually he'd be annoying us about going to DraQueen about now."

Rath shrugged. "He did say he was leaving last night, maybe he's already gone." Rath said.

Thatz sat down. "I know he said that-I just never expected him to actually do it. We should probably go after him."

"But what about the demon?" Rath asked, wide eyed.

"The road to DraQueen goes through the forest-you'll probably get to fight your Demon. I on the other hand won't get the reward!" Thatz lamented.

"Haven't you got enough treasure as it is?" Rath asked.

"You can never have enough treasure." Thatz said philosophically.

So after Thatz had finished his fourth breakfast, they headed towards the forest after Rune. Rath humming merrily over still getting to fight the Demon, and Thatz still lamenting his loss of treasure.

X

Rune had been growing uneasy as he walked through the forest-Thatz had said there was a demon in the forest, right? That was probably what he was feeling. He looked round him, peering into the deep forest, it wasn't that he was scared, far from it really, he just didn't want to be delayed.

"And what have we here?"

Rune jumped and turned to face forwards, drawing his sword. He stopped when he saw nothing. He frowned. "Who's there?" he asked.

"A Dragon Knight? Well, well, well. And you have Nadil's head. How kind of you to bring it to me."

"Who are you?" Rune demanded. "Show yourself!"

"All right."

Suddenly Rune was thrown back against a tree. He slid down it, he looked about, trying to see what had hit him. There was nothing. "Face me Demon!" he yelled, getting to his feet, bringing his sword up to call out his Water Dragon, when he was suddenly pressed back against the tree, something twisted his wrist until he dropped the sword with a yelp, and finally the demon materialised in front of him.

"Aren't you the pretty one." The Demon whispered close to his ear. "What are the Dragon Knights thinking, having a woman in their ranks." The Demon was practically purring.

"I am not a woman!" Rune ground out, he was getting far too much slag for that lately from Rath and Thatz to take it from a Demon.

"Really?" the Demon said, with a smile. "Well, we can't all be perfect… but you, my little Dragon Knight, are very nearly so." The Demon took the head from him, and stepped back, kicking the sword away.

Rune caught a branch before he fell and glared at the Demon. "So what're you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Oh no my little Dragon Knight. That would be a waste. I intend to take you with me." The demon grinned, Rune couldn't look at the disgusting blackened teeth it revealed. "I've always wanted a pet. And you'll do beautifully. I just bet you'd look lovely in a dress."

"No!" Rune yelled, diving for his sword. "I am not wearing a dress again! I am bloody well not!"

The Demons hand caught him by the back of the neck and smiled twistedly as he pulled him back and forced him to look up. "You will do exactly as I tell you-pet."

Helpless, and powerless to stop it, Rune could just glare up at the Demon as it transported him and the Head away from the road and to its lair.

X

"Hey, Thatz! Look." Rath said, holding up Rune's sword. "Why would he leave this here?"

Thatz hurried over and took the sword. "He wouldn't. He's so obsessed with Lord Lykouleon he would never lose this sword."

"Then, that means the Demon of the forest has him. And the head." Rath said, looking at Thatz wide eyed.

Thatz rolled his eyes. "Trust Rune to lose the head on us. If he hadn't been so impatient everything would have been fine!"

"Come on! We'd better go get the head back!" Rath cried, and took off into the forest.

Thatz watched him for a moment before sighing and following. "Psycho." He muttered to himself.

X

"No! No no no no no! NO! And that is final!" Rune yelled, throwing the clothes against the far wall. "I will not dress up in that! No!"

"But it's not Drag my little pet." The Demon laughed.

"It's a skirt! I'm not wearing it! And I'm not your pet!" Rune yelled at it, his eyes widening as the Demon moved towards him.

"You are my pet, Dragon Knight." The Demon hissed, grabbing a fistful of Runes long hair. "And if you are not going to behave accordingly, you shall be disciplined."

"Oh really?" Rune said. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Afterwards he realised he should probably not have said that, because the Demon got very angry, and whereas before he may have had a chance to escape, the collar and chain the Demon conjured around his neck now saw too it that he wouldn't be going anywhere the Demon didn't allow.

The Demon took the end of the chain, twisting it round its hand until Rune was standing on tiptoes prevent himself choking. "There are a great many way's I intend to do that pet. And I don't think you'd like any of them. Now. You are going to change into what I give you, and then you are going to come and sit with me in my little throne room-as a pet should." With that the Demons hand twisted Runes head so he was looking up at the Demon and the Demon kissed him roughly.

Rune gagged and struggled.

The demon let him go abruptly and he fell, gasping to the floor. The Demon laughed. "Go change pet." It told him.

Rune made his way slowly over to the pile of clothes, glancing back, he shuddered at the Demon's leering look, and he slowly began to pull off his clothes to change. He really didn't want to know what the Demon had planned to discipline him-not after that disgusting kiss.

X

"This looks like a suitably demon-ish place, doesn't it Thatz."! Rath said eagerly.

Thatz looked at the gloomy cave, and had to agree. It did look suitably Demon-ish. "I suppose we'll have to go in."

Rath did a merry little hop-skip and a jump to the mouth of the cave. "Here demon, demon demon!" he called.

Thatz shook his head and followed. "Rune?" he called instead. "Rune! You do realise that you left your sword in the forest-right? Lord Lykouleon wouldn't be too happy knowing you'd just left it in the middle of nowhere! Rune?"

"Here Demon, demon, demon, Rath wants to kill you!" Rath called, sing-song.

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" Thatz suddenly asked.

Rath turned to him and blinked for a second. "I don't know. It seemed appropriate." He shrugged. "Blame the writer-it's all her fault."

"Rune!" Thatz yelled again.

Faintly he thought he heard. "Thatz! Rath!" he couldn't be sure. But he decided it was worth checking.

"Come on Rath. I think Rune's down here." He took the left path of a fork in the tunnel and started down. "Rune! Do you have the head with you?" he called.

"No I don't have the head with me, this stupid De-" Runes voice was cut off suddenly.

Rath started to run, realising the Demon was down there. Minutes later they came to a large cavern, across from them was a huge throne, where a Demon sat, its hand curled around a chain on Rune's neck, choking him into silence.

And Rune was wearing Drag again.

X

Rune had never been happier to see Rath and Thatz in his whole life. That was, until Rath said.

"Hey, Rune, in drag again?"

If Rune could have spoken he would have given Rath a verbal lashing for that one, but as he couldn't he settled for a glare.

"You see pet. Others think you look lovely in dresses. I really must find some proper ones." The Demon purred to him.

Rune struggled, but couldn't get free.

"Who are you?" Thatz asked the Demon.

"My name is not important, little Dragon Knights. Leave. I have no need for any more pets. I doubt you would please me like this one." He loosed the chain and Rune dropped forward, gasping, as the Demon's hand stroked his hair, like a dog.

Thatz frowned.

"We came for the head of Nadil! Give it to us!" Rath demanded.

Rune made a coughing noise.

"Oh! And Rune as well!" Rath amended.

The Demon laughed. "I don't want to give up the both of them. Choose, one or the other."

Rune started. He didn't want to stay here, but the head was more important. But if he stayed here the head might never get to Lord Lykouleon, what with all the detours Rath and Thatz took.

"Or we could kill you and take them both." Rath smiled, bringing his sword round. "FIRE!" He yelled, and his Dragon rose up behind him.

"I have a better idea Dragon Knights." The Demon smiled. "How about a little game. If you complete the challenge I set I will give you both. If you fail I keep them, and kill you."

"I don't think so." Thatz said.

For a full second Rune actually thought Thatz had grown a brain and was going to take the head and go-but no.

"What's in it for me? I mean, Rath here likes fighting Demons. I prefer something a little more substantial. If you know what I mean."

"A treasure hunter. Yes. Don't worry. If you complete the challenge I will give you all my treasure also. If that is what you want."

"Rath! Thatz! Take the head and go! Damnit!" Rune yelled, pulling at the chain. "Just take the damn head! Get it back to Lord Lykouleon!"

"What is the challenge?" Rath asked.

Rune fell back, defeated. Why, oh why was he surrounded by idiots. All they had to do was take the head and go. Or kill the Demon outright and get the head. Why did they have to accept the challenge? Why?

"The challenge is this. Take the next tunnel, it will lead you to a cave. Once you go in, the challenge is for you to get back out." The Demon said.

"What kind of challenge is that?" Thatz asked.

"You will see." The Demon laughed.

"Ok, fine!" Rath cried, heading for the tunnel.

"Just take the head and go you idiots!" Rune screamed at them.

Thatz turned to him with a wink. "Don't worry so much Rune, just sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll have you out of here before you know it."

Rune looked after them, having the feeling that it would be harder than they imagined to get out of that room.

X

Rath reached the end of the tunnel and entered the cavern. He looked around, but saw nothing. Thatz joined him soon after.

"What kind of a challenge is this-there's nothing here." Thatz frowned.

Then Rath's eyes widened and he started forward, drawing his sword. "Demons!" he yelped happily.

Thatz looked around, no Demons… but there in the corner was a huge mound of treasure. "Oh yeah! Treasure!" he cried, running for it.

X

"Do you want to know how that cave I sent your companions to works pet?" the Demon asked, stroking Runes hair.

Rune shifted away slightly.

"It works by taking from their minds what they want most, and it gives it to them. It's not real of course. All in their minds. But they'll be unable to ever leave that room. That leaves you for me. Doesn't it my little pet." The Demon laughed, taking hold if Rune's hair and pulling the struggling knight in for another bruising kiss.

When he released him, Rune pulled away as far as the chain would allow and glared at the Demon. "You sick bastard." He spat. "Don't touch me. If I had my sword you would be-"

"But you don't Dragon Knight, you don't have your little knife. You can't summon your little dragon. Your companions are other wise engaged, which leaves just you, dressed up so prettily, and chained, and ready for me. Doesn't it." The Demon wound its hand around the chain, dragging Rune back to him. Rune struggled the whole way, but he was no match for the Demon. "Don't worry pet, I'll be gentle."

Rune pulled back a fist and thumped the Demon right in the mouth, startling it and making it let go of the chain. Rune scrambled back, yanking the chain with him out of the Demons grasp and he made a wild dash for the cave Rath and Thatz were in.

Suddenly he was slammed into the ground.

"You can't escape me pet. Now I really must discipline you." The Demon sneered.

Rune struggled, kicking and punching for all he was worth, but all he successfully managed to accomplish was bashing his head off a stone and knocking himself out.

X

Meanwhile, back in the cave of illusions, Rath was happily battling an army of Demons, and Thatz was counting up his treasure.

"Isn't this great Thatz?" Rath exclaimed ecstatically.

"Oh yes!" Thatz responded in equal excitement.

They had completely forgotten why they were there.

X

Rune blinked his way back to awareness, jerking when he remembered where he was, but found it impossible to move, the chain round his neck was pulled tightly upwards, where it was attached to manacles which held his wrists stretched almost painfully above his head. He looked round as much as he could, searching for the Demon.

"Ah, your awake my pretty pet." The Demon whispered into his ear, coming to stand in front of him. "I'm afraid what I am about to do will hurt a great deal, but you must learn not to misbehave like that again." The Demon disappeared from view.

Rune tensed, not knowing what to expect.

The biting sting of a whip came as such a complete surprise that he cried out involuntarily, and jerked away as much as he could. Which wasn't far. The whip landed on his back another five times, and he bore them with a determined silence, not wanted to let the Demon win. But when the seventh and eighth slashes fell directly over the top of one of the previous he cried out again. Every lash after that cut more deeply through previous slashes on his skin, and within minutes he was reduced to screaming from the unfathomable pain.

"Rath! Thatz!" he screamed. Some part of his brain telling him to call to them. That maybe if he did they would come out and kill this damned Demon.

The Demon stopped at forty lashes, leaving Rune's back crisscrossed with only twelve marks, twelve deep and bloody marks. Rune was sagged in the chains. "They can't hear you Dragon Knight. You can scream all you want. They'll never leave that room."

Rune looked up at the word. "You don't know Rath and Thatz-they'll get out of there."

"And if they don't?" the Demon asked. "Are you really going to trust them to get out themselves? It could take them years. And what will happen to you in that time my little pet? Think about it. They'll never get out-at least not in time to save you." The Demon laughed.

Rune bit down on the hurt that brought up. Even if Rath and Thatz did escape the cave they would take the head and go. No thought spared for Rune. But then, Rune would probably do the same-probably insist they take the head and forget about him. And if what he thought was going to happen was actually going to happen he would prefer to stay here than face Lord Lykouleon as a disgraced knight.

But he had to make sure they got out of that cave to take the head back to DraQueen.

"Rath! Thatz! It's an illusion! It's not real! It's only in your minds! Thatz! Rath! Remember the head remember Nadil's head. Remember Lord Lykouleon's orders! RATH! THATZ!" He screamed, hoping they could hear him, hoping they would snap out of whatever spell the Demon had put on them.

The Demon laughed, reaching up to unchain him from the wall, letting him fall. It kept a tight hold of the chain though. "Go on, call to them. You'll soon realise just how futile that really is. In the mean time, I am going to prepare you for the real reason I've always wanted a pet."

Rune struggled desperately, but he was dragged back towards the throne, round it and into the small cave he had been in before. "NO! GET OFF ME! RATH! THATZ! PLEASE! REMEMBER NADIL'S HEAD! REMEMBER THE MISSION!" he screamed.

X

In the cave Rath faltered in his attack of a demon and frowned. "Thatz-did you hear that?"

Thatz looked up, having been struck by the same uneasy feeling. "Yeah."

"What do you suppose it is?" Rath asked, suddenly forgetting about the demons surrounding him, and looking over at Thatz.

"Sounds like Rune." Thatz said, confused, unaware that the treasure around him was slowly disappearing.

"IT'S NOT REAL! ITS ALL A TRICK! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! THATZ! RATH! ITS-"

Runes voice was cut off so abruptly that Rath and Thatz started, and the cave became empty again to the both of them.

"The cave." Thatz said.

"The Demon." Rath said.

"Nadil's head!" Thatz exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

"NO!"

"Rune!" the both yelled, and started for the cave entrance. They raced down the tunnel to arrive in the throne room, but no one was there.

"Don't fight it pet-I can make it so much more painful."

"There!" Rath said, pointing behind the throne to a smaller entrance to another cave,

Thatz nodded. They drew their swords and charged into the cave.

X

Rune tried everything he could think of to get away from the Demon. But the fact that the chain was now attached to the headboard of the lavish bed made his movements limited, and the fact that the Demon was leaning over him, grinning madly wasn't helping.

He turned his head as the Demon descended for another kiss.

"Don't try my patience Dragon Knight!" the Demon growled, gripping Runes chin tightly, bruisingly and turning his head back to face him..

"FIRE!" Rath yelled behind them.

Rune twisted his head to see Rath's Dragon engulf the Demon in flames. Rune cringed as the flames danced far to close to him. Thatz was beside him in an instant and sliced through the now melting chains with his sword and pulled Rune away from the bed.

Ignoring the burning Rune tore off the collar and the manacles. Thatz pressed his sword back into his hands. Rune stared at it, then up at Thatz, who grinned and gave him a wink.

"Do you know where the Demon put the head?" he asked.

Rune pointed off this cavern to a smaller alcove. Thatz smiled and went for it.

The Demon saw Rune sitting, somewhat dazed, holding his sword, and with a scream of pure anger it disappeared from the flames Rath had trapped him in, to slam into Rune, grabbing his neck and pinning him to the wall.

"Rune!" Rath yelled.

"I've got the head!" Thatz called, coming back out, and froze.

"You can't beat me." The Demon sneered. "You kill me, the pretty one dies as well."

Rune narrowed his eyes. "I told you before. Do you remember." He choked out. "That if I had my sword you'd be-"

"I'd be what?" the Demon spat.

Rune shoved the sword through the demon, catching it completely unawares. The Demons fingers clenched tighter round his throat, closing off his air altogether before they loosened and the Demon collapse back. "Dead." Rune murmured, and fell forward.

X

"That was intense." Rath said.

Thatz nodded, looking across the fire they had made by the side of the road at the sleeping Rune and the bag with Nadil's head in it. "Yeah."

There was silence then.

X

Rune woke up, blinking in the early morning sunlight. He was sitting bolt upright, fumbling for his sword a moment later.

"Hey, hey, relax. It's just us." Thatz said, laying a friendly hand on Runes shoulder. Rath was sitting across the ashes of the fire.

Rune took a second to remember and realise everything that had happened the day before, then he grabbed the nearest thing-which happened to be the bag with the head in it, and swung it hard, catching Thatz unawares and knocking him flying, and throwing it at Rath-who didn't get a chance to duck and get a smack to the face and tumbled backwards.

Rune was on his feet, and yelling. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST TAKEN THE HEAD AND WENT! OR JUST KILLED THAT DAMNED DEMON AT THE BEGINNING! BUT WHAT DO YOU TWO NUMBSKULLD DO? YOU TAKE HIS CHALLENGE! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE HAD MORE SENSE THAN THAT!"

"So much for gratitude." Thatz muttered.

"GRATITUDE! YOU WANT GRATITUDE! I'LL GIVE YOU GRATITUDE!" Rune yelled. "WATER! GO!"

The giant water Dragon suddenly appeared, and without a moments hesitation, drenched Rath and Thatz.

Rune glared at them, and sat down, staring at the wet ashes. "Thanks by the way." He said, softer.

Rath shook the water out of his hair and smiled at Rune. "That's ok." He said.

"What're friends for after all?" Thatz grinned, slapping his shoulder, careful of the lashes underneath.

Rune smiled. "We should probably be getting on."

"Yeah." Rath said, leaning forward. "I heard there was an ice Demon terrorising some village up North!" he said excitedly.

"Was there a reward?" Thatz asked.

Rath shrugged. "Don't know.

"I do remember hearing about a very special cuisine up North, something made from Peacock if I remember right." Thatz said.

"Guys, we should be getting back to Lord Lykouleon." Rune said. As usual however, he was ignored. And maybe for the first time he didn't really mind, he was prepared, just this once, to indulge them-after all, they had saved him from a pretty awful situation. Having said that-it was all their fault it had happened in the first place.

"We're going back to Lord Lykouleon, and we're going to give him Nadil's head!" he said louder.

"Aw come on Rune, lighten up!" Thatz said airily.

"Lighten up? Lighten up!" Rune's voice was rising.

"Aw crap!" Thatz and Rath let out a sigh, and resigned themselves to another rant-and most probably another drenching, if the way Water was towering over them was any indication.

_The End_

_Isn't it weird how it takes nearly six hours to write a ten page story? Maybe it's just me. Did you like-if you did let me know, if you didn't, piss off._


End file.
